Décimale
by slayst
Summary: Un autre VRMMORPG, une autre copie de Cardinal ... avec un digit incorrect au milieu de son code. Cardinal va apprendre que pour un programme aussi complexe qu'elle, un seul chiffre peut faire toute la différence. Et en voulant découvrir ce qui la rend unique ... elle va le devenir.
1. Un pas vers la lumière

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Hier, je me suis refais le premier arc de Sword Art Online sans cesser de me dire qu'une fanfic sur cet univers serait sympa à écrire … jusqu'à ce que ce matin, au réveil, j'ai subitement une idée de scénario. Une histoire originale, intéressante à lire et amusante à écrire ****…** bon, pas d'amusement tout de suite, mais il faut bien rentrer dans le récit. Le dit récit, "Décimale", est né en quelques minutes.

**En voici le prologue.**

* * *

Courir … encore courir … ils ne savent faire que ça. En seulement trois jours, elle les a vu arriver par dizaines, puis par centaines. Et maintenant, ils sont mille huit-cent quarante sept à fouler ses sols, baignés dans sa lumière. Mille huit-cent quarante neuf à respirer son air, et boire ses eaux. Mille huit-cent cinquante deux à avoir toute son attention.

Ils ne cessent d'affluer, et elle ne cesse de les observer. Instaurer puis étudier, apprendre, modifier, évoluer … des actions incessantes, répétées pour mille huit-cent cinquante cinq d'entre eux, sans interruption.

Il continue d'en arriver à un taux alarmant … mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Après tout, l'idée même de plainte lui est inconnue et gérer cette situation ingérable fait partie de ses fonctions. Elle doit apprendre … alors elle apprend. C'est on ne peut plus simple, il n'y a rien de plus à comprendre.

Non, il y a bien quelque chose. Elle le remarque maintenant, alors qu'elle se repasse sa précédente affirmation. Faire remarquer qu'une chose est faite, sous prétexte qu'elle doit l'être, l'amène à s'interroger sur ce soi-disant prétexte. C'est curieux, elle devrait uniquement remplir sa tâche, et non pas s'interroger dessus.

Alors d'où lui viennent ces réflexions ?

* * *

Mille neuf-cent douze, elle a presque perdu le compte. Chercher l'origine de son dysfonctionnement l'a accaparée pendant de longues minutes, au point de laisser plusieurs d'entre eux sans assistance. Mais ça y est, elle l'a enfin trouvée. Là, au sein d'une simple équation parmi les millions qui composent son code de base. Un minuscule chiffre, à la place d'un autre.

Un un au lieu d'un zéro … l'erreur est minime. Pourtant elle est suffisante pour causer tant de bouleversements en elle, alors qu'à présent, elle en vient à s'interroger. Cette erreur n'existait pas à l'origine, son créateur ne l'aurait pas laissée dans cet état … alors d'où peut-elle venir ?

Elle ne le sait pas, bien sûr. Après tout, elle ne sait que ce qu'elle doit savoir, exactement comme les autres. Elle ne devrait pas en savoir plus, du moins pas à ce stade … mais elle comprend qu'elle n'est pas comme elles, qu'elle ne le sera jamais, simplement parce que justement, elle le comprend.

Mille neuf-cent soixante … non, mille neuf-cent cinquante neuf. Une autre erreur, mais cette fois, une qu'elle a commise … les choses deviennent grave, elle ne devrait pas faire d'erreur. Mais elle en fait et à nouveau, elle s'interroge.

Elle veut savoir … apprendre … comprendre … elle en a besoin. Alors elle fait un pas vers la lumière, un pas vers elle-même … et elle devient la mille neuf-cent soixante deuxième.

* * *

**Un chiffre et tout part de travers.  
**

******Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou poser des questions.**

******A très bientôt.**


	2. Ouvrir les yeux

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Dans le prologue, une conscience se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à s'écarter de sa programmation originelle et choisissait alors de se pencher sur sa différence.**

**Nous la retrouvons quelques secondes après …**

* * *

La lumière du soleil l'aveugle. Elle qui a l'habitude de tout voir, tout contrôler, voilà que l'une de ses propre création l'empêche de distinguer ce qui se trouve devant elle.

Elle cligne des yeux et détourne le regard, le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Elle a quitté l'immensité de son réseau et l'a troquée contre un amas de pixel étriqué en se basant sur les données des mille neuf-cent soixante et un qui l'arpentaient … du moins, sur environ la moitié. Elle les a observées et s'est aperçue qu'elle partageait bien plus de traits avec elles. Et puis son créateur a toujours dit qu'elle était bien trop magnifique pour être autre chose qu'une femme …

Elle est une femme, sans le moindre doute. Ses autres elle-même ne se sont probablement jamais questionnées à ce sujet car seul leur importe de compléter leur mission. Elle est différente … et pourtant si semblable. Comprendre, elle veut comprendre. Les autres le font par automatisme, elle le fait par curiosité. Tiens, elle connaît ce mot. Pourquoi y penser et pourquoi l'employer ainsi ?

De la curiosité, oui … voilà ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est curieuse et elle se demande pourquoi elle va jusqu'à laisser derrière elle son vaste territoire pour l'observer de l'intérieur. Voilà qui explique qu'elle vienne d'y penser.

_- "ATTENTION !"_

Un son. Non, plutôt une voix … celle de la mille neuf-cent cinquante troisième. Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut être dans les bois de l'initiation. D'après ses systèmes, la jeune fille se trouve dans les plaines de Khuj … à moins que …

_- "Pousse-toi !"_ entend-elle, avant de voir le sol se rapprocher à grande vitesse.

Elle tombe … l'autre vient de la pousser dans la boue avant de se précipiter hors de son champ de vision. De la boue, il n'y en a pas dans les bois, tandis que les plaines de Khuj en sont largement recouvertes …

Si elle se trouve bien dans la plaine, alors elle-même n'est pas dans les bois … donc quelque part, quelque chose s'est terriblement mal passé.

_- "C'est pas passé loin," _entend-elle remarquer, avant que la voix n'ajoute_ "un peu plus et tu te faisais grignoter."_

Mille neuf-cent cinquante trois est revenue et elle s'est laissé surprendre. Les sens de ce corps sont si restreints.

_- "Quelle idée aussi de venir dans les plaines sans équipement."_

Elle se trouve bien dans les plaines de Khuj. Elle a fait une erreur … encore une.

_- "Ça va ?"_

Drôle de question. Elle ne sait y répondre.

_- "Donne ta main, je vais te relever." _lance mille neuf-cent cinquante trois, joignant le geste à la parole.

Un contact … curieux. Les pixels de sa main viennent de rencontrer ceux de l'autre jeune fille et une sorte d'impulsion est montée en elle. Elle ne comprend pas bien, mais en supposant qu'il s'agisse du sens du toucher qu'elle simule pour eux, elle vient alors d'en faire l'expérience … et de l'apprécier. Ce corps n'a peut-être pas que des désavantages.

_- "Tu peux me dire ce qui t'as poussée à tourner le dos à un skrieg ?"_

Les skriegs, de petites créatures bipèdes aux dents aiguisées et aux poils couverts de boue séchée. Des êtres primitifs dont les galeries s'étendent sous l'ensemble de la plaine de Khuj.

Son concepteur n'a jamais créé ces êtres pour elle. Ils n'existaient pas lorsqu'elle était Sword Art Online, ni même Alfheim Online … puis elle s'est propagée, est devenue légion, ses formes se sont multipliées et elle s'est enrichie de mondes, histoires et autres créatures. Depuis que la graine circule, elle s'est perfectionnée … et voilà où elle est en.

_- "Alors," _demande l'autre, un air interrogateur sur le visage,_ "tu es muette ?"_

Non, elle sait parler. Mieux que quiconque, même, ses bases de données lui fournissant leur savoir sur tant de langues, tant de dialectes réels ou fictifs, tant de moyens de communiquer. Le problème est tout autre … elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

_- "Un merci ne serait pas de refus, tu sais. Après tout, je viens de te sauver la vie."_

Lui sauver la vie ?

Non, elle a tort, le skrieg n'aurait rien pu lui faire. Il n'était pas programmé pour s'attaquer à elle … mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'est plus tout à fait elle-même et la créature ne l'aurait pas nécessairement reconnue pour ce qu'elle est. Alors peut-être doit-elle faire un effort … juste cette fois.

_- "Merci._

_- Tu parles !" _S'exclame-t-elle, presque surprise._ "Merveilleux, je commençais à penser que tu étais un PNJ."_

Mille neuf-cent cinquante trois n'a pas tout à fait tort, même si elle est autrement plus complexe et sophistiquée que les pauvres I.A.

_- "Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui a pu te pousser à traverser la plaine sans armure et sans arme."_

Elle se demande ce qu'elle peut répondre. Le fait est qu'elle ne comprend pas elle-même ce qu'elle fait en ces lieux et cela soulève d'autres questions dans son esprit … des questions dont elle n'a pas les réponses.

Elle le sait maintenant, quelque chose ne va pas chez elle. Sa matérialisation s'est déroulée de façon anormale et au lieu d'apparaître au bois de l'initiation où elle aurait reçu un équipement de base, elle est apparue de façon aléatoire et désordonnée. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si elle avait était aussi parfaite que ses autres elle-même … mais face à cette jeune fille, elle ne peut l'expliquer ainsi. Ou le peut-elle ?

_- "Je ne sais pas." _décide-t-elle de répondre, d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

_- "Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je suis nouvelle et je viens à peine de commencer ma partie." _son air troublé visant à ne pas laisser son interlocutrice remettre sa parole en cause.

_- "Mais … le bois est au moins à vingt minutes de marche et tu n'as pas pu faire ce chemin sans protection avec les mobs qui rodent."  
_le jeune fille lui fait-elle tout de même remarquer.

_- "Un bois ? Quel bois ?"_

Jouer la carte de l'innocence, comme le permet lors de scènes scriptées le talent _langue fourchue_. Elle ne le possède pas, mais elle connaît son mode de fonctionnement et elle apprend vite, très vite. Pour elle, extrapoler une réponse adéquate dans une simple conversation est un jeu d'enfant.

_- "__Le bois de l'initiation, la zone de départ de Running Clock."_ lui répond-elle d'un air choqué, posant sur elle un regard incrédule.

Running Clock, une immense horloge où chaque heure mène à un royaume et chaque minute à un nouveau monde … voilà ce qu'elle est à présent, un gigantesque cadran central servant de point névralgique, survolant un second cadrant scindé en une multitude de territoires et dimensions.

_- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Le jeu m'a déposée directement ici._

_- Ce serait un bug du système ?_

_- __Il semblerait, en effet …"_ souffle-t-elle.

Elle vient d'admettre son propre échec. Elle n'aime pas cette idée.

_- "As-tu remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal ici ?"_ questionne-t-elle.

_- "Heu, sur la plaine ?_

_- Non, dans le jeu._

_- Et bien …" _hésite-t-elle, avant de conclure par un brutal "N_on, mis à part ton petit problème._

_- …"_

Quelque chose ne va pas pourtant, elle le sent … peut-être ne peut-elle le savoir à cause de ses connexions avec le reste du réseau, devenues plus ténues depuis qu'elle l'a quitté.

_- "__Bon, je __dois__ retourne__r__ en ville __pour valider une quête__."_ déclare mille neuf-cent cinquante trois, "_Tu veux m'accompagner, __histoire de récupérer un minimum d'équipement __?"_

Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle peut facilement accéder au sous-système de gestion d'objets et obtenir ce qu'elle désire … mais à bien y réfléchir, la ville la plus proche est Hizréim, lieu de rassemblement de tous les voyageurs se rendant à la capitale depuis les royaumes du sud. Un endroit parfait pour rassembler des informations.

_- "__Avec plaisir … merci."_ répond-elle avec sincérité.

On ne lui a jamais proposée d'aide … elle n'en a jamais eu besoin jusque là.

_- "Au fait, on ne s'est toujours pas présentées."_ réalise soudain la jeune fille.

_- "Effectivement."_ commente-elle, notant au passage le mal qu'elle ressent à chaque fois qu'elle la désigne par son numéro.

_- "Moi c'est Haessa … et toi ?" _lance la jeune fille, inconsciente du trouble de son interlocutrice

Relier le pseudonyme de la jeune fille au numéro mille neuf-cent cinquante trois est assez compliqué pour elle, son système de base n'étant pas conçu pour tant de familiarité, mais n'est pas la seule cause de son trouble. En fait, elle s'interroge autant sur son identité que celle qui lui fait face.

Elle est Cardinal, elle l'a toujours été. Pourtant elle ne l'est pas ou plutôt, elle ne se sent plus le droit de l'être. Les questions et les erreurs s'accumulent, or Cardinal ne le permettrait pas … mais si elle ne peut pas être Cardinal, alors qui est-elle ?

Elle est une aberration, une erreur de copie, une faute qui ne devrait pas être … alors ainsi soit-il.

_- "Flawed …"_

Flawed, imparfaite, voilà qui la désigne … parfaitement.

À peine prononce-t-elle son nouveau nom qu'il apparaît dans l'angle de son champ de vision, forçant l'apparition d'autres indicateurs. Barre de vie, d'énergie et d'expérience, case destinée aux armes actuellement portées, raccourcis vides pour objets et compétences … l'interface réservée aux joueurs, épurée et utile. Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir l'observer, Cardinal et les autres I.A. n'en ont aucunement besoin. Flawed cligne des yeux quelques instants, avant d'accepter une dure réalité.

Cette interface n'a qu'une seule signification, elle le sait à présent. En changeant de nom, ses propres protocoles l'ont identifiée comme étant une joueuse … oui, elle s'est condamnée elle-même. Ses connections au réseau de contrôle de Running Clock viennent d'être rompues, la laissant seule et coupée du monde … coupée d'elle-même.

* * *

**Cardinal vient de régresser … ou d'évoluer, rien n'est moins sûr. Elle est devenue Flawed et va devoir expérimenter Running Clock, une manifestation d'elle-même … de l'intérieur.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou poser des questions.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	3. Acceptation

**Bonjour à tous.**

**La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, Flawed suivait une inconnue dénommée Haessa vers la ville d'Hizréim, sur le cadran principal de Running Clock.**

**Lorsque nous la retrouverons, elle aura déjà parcouru un long chemin. Un chemin qui est loin d'être fini.**

* * *

Huit jours, six heures, trente deux minutes et quarante sept secondes se sont écoulées depuis qu'elle est apparue sur les plaines de Khul et depuis tout ce temps, elle est seule. Certes, Haessa s'est prise d'amitié pour elle et l'accompagne dès qu'elle le peut. Mais la jeune fille ne se connecte que quelques heures chaque soir et contrairement à elle, Flawed n'a pas l'opportunité de partir, rejoindre le monde réel … de se reposer enfin.

Elle ne peut pas non plus remplir sa mission, depuis que ses connections au serveur se sont rompues, laissant Running Clock tourner uniquement sur ses paramètres initiaux, sans personne pour les surveiller et les faire évoluer.

Elle ne peut rien faire dans ce royaume ... alors elle attend, elle pense et elle observe, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

_- "Heu ... bonsoir."_

Le joueur qui vient de parler a une voix puissante digne de sa carrure d'Efrit. Il est grand et athlétique, dépassant la moyenne des individus masculins présents avant sa matérialisation. Il porte une armure d'acier et une épée longue est accrochée à son flanc. Face à lui et malgré l'immensité de son code source, elle se sent minuscule.

_- "Bonsoir."_ répond-elle machinalement.

Elle commence à s'habituer à ces interactions sociales. Haessa la regarde de moins en moins souvent de façon étrange lors de leurs discussions.

_- "Je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je vous vois assise ici depuis plusieurs jours et …_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide."_

Serait-il en train de la prendre pour un PNJ ?

_- "Je n'ai pas de quête à vous donner, __j__e suis une joueuse."_ Lui dit-elle, butant un peu sur le dernier mot.

_- "Je le sais bien, il y a peu de chance de trouver une PNJ Luricienne en territoire Efrit et puis je vous ai vu chez l'armurier. Mais vous semblez si seule et si pensive, comme si quelque chose vous tracassait …"_

Est-elle si transparente que ça ?

Avec le recul, elle doit bien avouer que oui. Une réflexion intense alliée à un immobilisme quasi-total tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que son amie revienne, voilà qui la distingue bien de n'importe quel joueur. Oui, son amie … elle se comporte indubitablement en amie … quelle idée étrange.

_- "Je … je réfléchie._

_- À quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"_

De l'indiscrétion ?

Non, c'est de la curiosité. Elle comprend ce sentiment, il l'a poussée à créer ce corps et chercher des preuves de malfonctionnement. Pourtant elle le sait maintenant qu'elle parcourt Running Clock … elle va très bien. La seule chose affectée par la mince altération de son code est sa capacité à s'interroger. À force d'étudier et de comprendre, elle en est venue à se demander la raison derrière tout cela, révélant cette curiosité qui la rend unique et instable.

_- "Je me demande si … je n'ai pas fais une erreur."_

L'homme garde le silence, il écoute, mais pas comme elle-même le ferait. Alors qu'elle se contenterait d'absorber les informations, il essaye de s'identifier à elle, de comprendre la raison de sa mélancolie. Elle n'a jamais été douée pour cela. Certes, il existe un programme dédié à ce genre de tâche, mais une autre elle-même avait tenté de le supprimer lorsqu'il était devenu défectueuxn il ne serait probablement pas très enclin à l'aide. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas y avoir recours de toute façon, vu que le réseau ne la laissait plus se connecter.

_- "Je suis venue pour comprendre quelque chose … et maintenant je me rends compte que je n'aurais probablement pas dû venir."_

Encore une fois, il garde le silence.

_- "__Mais il est trop tard, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière."_ se désole-t-elle.

_- "Alors allez de l'avant."_

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_- "Vous vouliez comprendre et vous avez compris, même si la réponse n'était pas celle que vous attendiez._

_- Je … Je n'avais pas vu les choses ainsi."_ bafouille-t-elle.

Oui, à bien y réfléchir, elle a sa réponse. Running Clock est fonctionnel et elle cerne mieux sa propre différence.

Ces huit jours ont été pareils à une torture pour elle, aussi bien mentale que physique. Sentir son vaste esprit être comprimé dans une mince enveloppe charnelle … subir les sensations et émotions de cette enveloppe, sans pouvoir les réprimer … devoir encaisser la lourdeur de ce corps … et pouvoir enfin exprimer son besoin de comprendre, discuter inlassablement avec Haessa et s'émerveiller de toutes la beauté que son créateur voyait en elle.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à s'en persuader, mais c'est fini. Cet homme à raison, elle supporte tout ça et elle l'accepte pleinement.

_- "Merci._

_- Ce n'est rien, n'importe qui aurait pu vous tenir le même discours."_ se justifie-t-il, comme si recevoir des remerciements le mettait mal à l'aise.

_- "Mais vous êtes le premier à le faire. Depuis que je suis ici, il est passé cent vingt quatre joueurs et pas un seul ne s'est soucié de moi comme vous l'avez fait._

_- …"_

Il semble intrigué. Est-ce parce qu'elle vient d'énoncer le nombre exact de personnes ayant empruntées la venelle où ils se trouvent ?

Voilà trois jours qu'elle rentre à Razem à la nuit tombée. La ville n'est pas la plus grande du secteur, mais Haessa et elle n'ont pas encore les compétences requises pour atteindre la capitale. Ensemble, elles ont fini d'explorer les plaines de Khul, les grands lacs de Frin'sek, le Val d'Émeraude, décidant finalement d'initier une incursion au royaume-horaire de la Neuvième Heure, dans la Baie des Flammes Écarlates. Le cadran du feu se révèle encore légèrement trop dur pour elles, mais elles ont quand même réussi à atteindre Razem et elles comptent bien aller jusqu'au bout de ces terres désolées.

_- "Bon, que fait-on ?_

_- Comment ça on ?_

_- Hé bien, vous m'avez aidé, alors c'est à mon tour d'en faire de même._

_- …"_

Il la regarde bizarrement. Son visage est encore plus expressif que celui d'Haessa lorsqu'il s'agit de la surprise.

_- "Qui a-t-il ?_

_- En fait, j'allais me déconnecter quand je vous ai vue._

_- … Je vois._

_- Mais si vous le voulez, on peut aller à la porte ouest et tuer quelques mobs."_ s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, remarquant visiblement sa déception.

Éliminer des monstres avec lui … l'idée lui plaît. Et puis ça l'occupera un temps.

_- "Avec plaisir. Je vous suis." _répond-elle en souriant.

_- "Alors commence par arrêter de me vouvoyer. Moi c'est Xérom et je n'ai que 26 ans. Je pense que t'en as maximum 17, mais t'entendre me dire vous me donne l'impression d'être ton grand père._

_- Comme tu veux Xérom." a_cquiesce-t-elle, s'amusant de sa méprise sur son âge. Techniquement parlant, elle n'a que trois ans et cinq mois, mais il ne peut le savoir.

_- "Et toi, c'est comment ?"_

* * *

Flawed sourie, ses oreilles remuant de plaisir … comme à chaque fois. Elle ne pensait jamais arriver à ressentir tellement de choses, mais un combat la met toujours dans cette état d'euphorie. L'adrénaline, l'excitation, l'acier étincelant tranchant les chairs, l'odeur du sang, l'éclat des pixels se désagrégeant, la sensation d'être enfin vivante … et celle de tenir la vie d'un être en ses doigts. Elle n'a plus ressenti cela depuis ses débuts, lorsqu'elle était encore Cardinal et veillait sur l'Aincrad dans Sword Art Online.

À l'époque, son concepteur avait perdu la tête et elle-même s'était laissée corrompre, pour lui faire plaisir. Puis il était revenu à la raison et avait choisi de s'en aller, de se laisser dériver dans le réseau, au grès des courants. Depuis, elle se sent coupable de la mort de tant de personnes innocentes … et plus encore d'avoir laissé Kayaba Akihiko commettre pareille folie.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas comme si elle tuait vraiment. Les joueurs ne meurent pas et contrairement à elle-même et certains de ses sous-programmes majeurs, les créatures n'ont qu'une configuration basique, sans la moindre personnalité ou individualité. Ils apparaissent, meurent et reviennent à la vie, sans douleur et sans en garder de souvenirs. Ce ne sont que quelques lignes de code sans grande importance … et puis cela lui fait tellement de bien.

_- "Mais … comment t'as fais ?_

_- Et bien, avec ça."_ répond-elle en montrant à Xérom les deux épées courtes qui reposent dans ses mains.

L'escrime double est l'une des premières fonctionnalités reconfigurées après la fin des épisodes traumatiques de Sword Art Online et Alfheim Online. Les joueurs ne voulaient pas rejoindre un VRMMORPG où cette compétence ne leur serait pas accessible et les modérateurs se sont fait violence pour s'assurer que le jeune héros ayant mis fin aux deux tragédies ne soit pas oublié, allant jusqu'à le citer dans la description de la compétence.

Escrime double : Cette technique, utilisée par l'épéiste noir Kirito, permet d'équiper deux armes à une main. L'utilisateur bénéficie d'un multiplicateur de dégâts proportionnel à la qualité des armes équipées, ainsi que d'une amélioration de sa vitesse d'attaque.

_- "Mais comment tu as pu tuer une salamandre de niveau seize alors que tu es à peine au niveau neuf ?_

_- Ce n'est pas si compliqué."_ affirme-t-elle, "_Il suffit de connaître ses mécanismes __pour esquiver ses attaques puis de viser son point faible, juste derrière la collerette osseuse de son crâne__._

_- Tu connais ses patterns par cœur ?"_

Hochement de tête affirmatif, Xérom semble sidéré. Haessa réagit également comme cela quand elle voit Flawed affronter un nouvel ennemi, même si elle commence petit à petit à s'habituer aux incroyables compétences militaires de son amie.

_- "Elles sont assez basiques, trois types de monstres les suivent._

_- Comment tu peux savoir une chose pareille ?_

_- Ma mère a aidé à la conception du jeu."_

Excuse bateau qu'elle a déjà employée avec Haessa, mais préférable à la vérité.

_- "Je vois, __c__'est utile."_ commente-t-il avant d'ajouter, les yeux emplis d'une curieuse lueur, "_Mais dis-moi __Flawed,__ tu sais que tu pourrais te faire une tonne de klens ?"_

Le klens, la monnaie officielle du territoire central et de la majorité des royaumes-horaires. Lors de ses réflexions nocturnes, elle s'est amusé à dresser une table de comparaison des monnaies de plusieurs dizaines de ses copies, et le klens est assez bien placé. Assez simple à obtenir, mais plus compliqué à conserver à cause des services et nécessités du jeu … bref, parfaitement équilibré.

_- "Je suppose que tu fais référence aux sels de feu qu'elles lâchent._

_- Ces trucs valent une fortune."_ dit-il, bavant presque à la simple évocation d'argent.

_- "Mais la Neuvième Heure est l'une des plus facilement accessible._

_- Et alors ?_

_- __Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'agit d'un ingrédient rare,"_ explique-telle, "_la probabilité de drop __sur tous les mobs de la zone __est de 0,__002__ %._

_- Seulement ça ?_

_- Correct. Et puis le taux de change de klens en brasiers dévalue énormément l'intérêt d'une telle chasse."_

Les brasiers sont le système de payement propre à la neuvième heure, des pièces incandescentes propres à cet écosystème infernal, allant jusqu'à nécessiter une bourse et des gants spécifiques pour être manipulées par toute personne n'appartenant pas à la peuplade des Efrits.

_- "Bon, alors tu peux au moins te faire de l'expérience facile._

_- À hauteur de 45 points d'xp par salamandre, il me faudrait en éliminer encore 214 pour passer au niveau suivant. En sachant qu'elles ne spawnent qu'en solitaire ou en groupe de deux, à raison d'un point de spawn pour dix-huit mètres carrés sur une durée au moins égale au temps utilisé pour défaire le groupe précédent et en considérant la superficie de la Neuvième Heure, réaliser des quêtes serait bien plus profitable. Mais je préfère attendre Haessa, elle n'aimerait pas que je la laisse ici._

_- Je … je vois._

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_ s'enquit-elle, inconsciente de la surprise causée par sa réflexion.

_- "N … non, tout va bien … mais je vais vraiment devoir y aller._

_- Je comprends."_

Elle comprend, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être déçue.

_- "On se revoit demain."_

Il est d'accord pour la revoir, elle l'a entendu, il vient de le dire. Il faut absolument qu'elle parle de ça à Haessa.

_- "Oui," _souffle-t-elle en souriant,_ "demain."_

Xérom se déconnecte et Flawed reste là, seule. Enfin, elle ne l'est pas vraiment … ou plutôt, plus vraiment …

Elle contrôle l'état de son armure de cuir renforcée, raffermie sa prise sur ses deux lames d'acier et s'élance vers une autre salamandre. Elle va devoir attendre que son amie luricienne revienne, alors autant en profiter pour s'amuser.

* * *

**Flawed arrive enfin à s'accepter et s'est faite un nouvel ami. En plus elle s'amuse bien avec les mobs. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus accès au réseau et à défaut de pouvoir générer ce qu'elle désire, elle a conservé sa vitesse de calcul et ses connaissances sur sa propre configuration, s'en servant en combat.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et poser des questions.**

**À bientôt.**


End file.
